nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nacht der Untoten
You drove them deep into the Heart of the Reich.You thought they were dead. You were wrong ''- Description '''Nacht der Untoten' (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first level in the unlockable Nazi Zombies bonus campaign in Call of Duty: World at War and the hardened and prestige editions of Call of Duty:Black Ops for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. Nacht der Untoten is also playable by downloading the map pack; Resurrection on Call of Duty:Black Ops Players can team up together with up to four other players online, split screen co-op, LAN or as a single player solo level. Gameplay Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building, where up to four players must defend against a unlimited number of waves of zombies for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies must knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Last Stand. The game ends when all players are down or dead. The game is divided into rounds, often referred to as "days" by players. Once a day is finished (by killing all the zombies), there is a small period of time where players can repair barricades, buy weapons, and regroup for the next wave of the undead. As the game progresses, the zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. While the core elements of the normal game are still present (i.e. aiming down weapon sights, reviving team members in Last Stand), unique gameplay features have been added to Nacht der Untoten. Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by repairing barricades (reattaching wooden planks to windows) and killing zombies. Repairing barricades will give players 10 points for each wooden plank reattached. Shooting, meleeing, and killing zombies will also earn points. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill). A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 130 points for each stab. A grenade kill will give 50 points. The points are used to buy weapons for varying costs (or from the Mystery Box for 950 points each), ammunition for half the price of the respective weapon (unless it is exclusive to the "Mystery Box", therefore ammo may only be retrieved from the box by receiving the weapon again or from the Max Ammo power-up) and unlock new rooms in the building for 1000 points per clearance of debris. Power Ups Zombies occasionally drop power-ups that are beneficial to players. *'Double Points' - All points a player gains is doubled. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "x2" symbol. *'Insta-Kill' - This power-up will give players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this power-up in play, the Zombie's head will almost always explode regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 100 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during insta-kill. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. *'Nuke - '''This power-up causes an incineration and death of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. Unlike Verrückt and Shi No Numa, or Der Riese, players receive 0 points for the zombies that were killed by the Atomic Bomb. The in-game drop is an atomic bomb. *'Max Ammo' - This power up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish frag grenades or Molotov Cocktails in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. It will also not replenish the ammo of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammo of the weapon they are using '''while '''down, but when they are revived their ammo will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is denoted by an ammo box. *'Carpenter '(Black Ops'' version only) - Repairs all unboarded windows and gives players 200 points if there is at least one fully boarded window. Weapon Placement In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with an Colt M1911. Players can purchase more weapons by their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a scoped and unscoped Kar98k). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the "Mystery Box" (denoted by two question marks) in the "Help" room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M2 Flamethrower, Panzerschreck and Thundergun ( Black Ops only ). No Japanese weapons can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" (or are available in Nacht der Untoten), and very few Russian weapons (mostly limited to rifles such as the PTRS-41) are available. Sniper Cabinet The Sniper Cabinet is on the second floor and can be opened for 1500 points. It gives the player a Scoped Kar98k rifle with a scope. However, in the iPod/iPad/iPhone versions of World at War, the sniper cabinet gives the player an M2 Flamethrower. Available Weapons *Stielhandgranate (2 are received each round) also buyable off the wall. *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (always with the Grip attachment) *PTRS-41 *Kar98k (scoped or unscoped) *Ray Gun *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 *STG-44 *Default Weapon (through modding/hacking) *Deployable MG42 *Deployable FG42 *.357 Magnum *M1911 *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand (often with a rifle grenade attachment) *BAR *M1897 Trench Gun *Thompson *Molotov Cocktail *Browning M1919 *Gewehr 43 *Springfield (scoped or unscoped) *Panzerschreck *Holy pistol (through modding/hacking) *Knife *BRAAAINS... (through modding/hacking) *Thundergun (Black Ops only) *Monkey Bombs (Black Ops only) Firsts *Nacht der Untoten is the first Nazi Zombies map. *This is the first Call of Duty level to feature fictional enemies. *This is the first Call of Duty level (excluding "Little Resistance") to feature a weapon that was not made in real life.﻿ Trivia *The building in which the players defend themselves from zombies is based off of the Airfield multi-player map and the airfield building from the Hard Landing mission from the campaign. However, it is unlikely that the bonus mode takes place in the Pacific, given the Nazi zombies and German writing and vehicles. *In the help room next to the mystery box lies a radio on the table. If you shoot/knife it then it will start playing music. Repeatedly striking the radio cycles through all the songs. *There is a glitch where you keep tapping the switch weapons button when the screen goes black when after you die, you can play zombies in third person. *If you aim a gun at a helmet on the floor in front of the wonder box, pay for the box then shoot the helmet will disappear and you will get a wonder weapon Category:Maps Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: ZOMBIES